total_drama_1dramaramafandomcom-20200215-history
Cody
|episode_count = 42|tdi_teamtotal_drama_island = Screaming Gophers|tdwt_teamtotal_drama_world_tour = Team Amazon|tdi_eliminatedtotal_drama_island = Paintball Deer Hunter|tdwt_eliminatedtotal_drama_world_tour = Hawaiian Punch|tdi_placetotal_drama_island = 17th|tdwt_placetotal_drama_world_tour = 3rd|relationship = Gwen (attracted to; formerly) Sierra (one-sided attraction, on her side)|friends = Beth, DJ, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Justin, Noah, Owen, Sierra, Trent, Tyler|enemies = Alejandro, Chris, Courtney, Duncan|family = Aunt, mother, father|voiced_by = Peter Oldring}}Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson was a camper on Total Drama Island as a member of the Screaming Gophers. He did not compete on Total Drama Action, but was a member of the Total Drama Action Aftermath gallery. He also returned as a contestant for Total Drama World Tour, as a member of Team Amazon. He was seen with the other first season (plus Sierra and Alejandro) contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Personality Cody is a tech-savvy geek, who sees himself as a ladies' man, besides of seeing himself as a nerd. He joins the show primarily to be with the "cool" kids: his own kind, or he thinks. His self-named "manly charms" and "smooth moves" are famously not so smooth, or manly, failing him around the other contestants such as Trent. Cody's usual tactic of getting women involves him using pick-up lines that sound attractive to him, but irritating to everyone else. Most of the girls he flirts with usually end up annoyed or amused, such as Sierra. Cody likes to think that he is the "cool guy," but his biographies suggest that he is very smart. It's highly suggested through Cody's huge crush on Gwen that once he becomes truly interested in someone, he will be loyal and will do whatever it takes to make her happy— even to give her up to another guy. Cody is sweet, but with it comes tendencies that are perverted and somewhat are stalker-like. He then shifts to the receiving end of a major fixation in Total Drama World Tour. Total Drama fan-turned contestant, Sierra, joins to his hip, despite his continuous actions. Eventually, however, Cody comes to value her devotion and sees her as his best friend. This is further supported in the first episode of season four, where Cody is being hugged by Sierra, and, although he would have disturbed by her before, he is now smiling, and is now happy. Maybe deeply, Cody also loves Sierra back. Total Drama Island When Cody arrives on the island in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, he gets along with Chris, who calls him the "Codester" and the "Codemeister". He begins to flirt with some female contestants including Leshawna, but she shushes him with a finger to his lips but does it in a friendly gesture. He is later placed on the Screaming Gophers. While the campers are unpacking, Cody enters the Screaming Gopher's girls' cabin on and attempts to flirt with Gwen, who shows no interest in him and throws him out of the girls' side. Cody is able to perform well in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, jumping off the cliff and later helps his team to build a sturdy hot tub. After their team wins, he proposes a toast for his team's victory. In The Big Sleep, Cody suffers some misfortune after almost falling asleep. He ends up lying on Owen's butt which releases some flatulence. Later he is awakened by a sleeping Noah kissing his ear, which shocks both of them. Appearances See also